Lost Seraph
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: After peace returns to Riviera, Fia suddenly passes out after one of her regular prayers in the shrine. Meanwhile, Ledah's soul returns to the land of the living with unusual circumstances.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Riviera in any way or form. I happen to own a copy of the game, but that doesn't mean the characters are mine in a legal sense. Apparently, some of the Drama CD stuff is practically further fiction of the actual owners... I think. Go look up the Riviera CD if you want official Riviera stories. Otherwise, have fun with the fiction of fans. Also, for this story, I will refer to "Ein" as "Etchel", and "Lina" as "Lyuri". Why Lyuri? Well, because "Lina" makes me think of "Lina Inverse", who's nothing like our spunky archer. Just trust me.

"Poor angel, you wish you could've done more for him, don't you?"

Ursula watched on as the spirit of the Solitary Angel looked remorseful.

"Was there... one more thing you wanted to know before your life slipped passed?"

Unsure of who the gentle voice belonged to, Ledah's spirit stared off into space and gave a simple nod.

"Then... .with my strength, I will grant you this one chance. Please don't waste it, for your time will be short".

And with that, a brilliant light radiated from Ursula, and enveloped the former Grim Angel.

Riviera: The Promised Land

Lost Seraph

"Fia! Wake up! Are you okay? Fia! Fia!"

Slowly, the green-haired beauty woke up in her home, with an uncertain look in her eyes.

"Fia! You're okay! I was afraid something came over you," Etchel cried in excitement.

"Et...chel?" Fia managed to utter. Something about the sound of her voice startled her.

"And you remember me too! So I guess... this wasn't a coma, or some form of amnesia! I was over reacting then, huh?", Etchel said as he laughed nervously.

"That's natural. A person's imagination tends to get carried away when it involves someone they care about,' Cierra pointed out. She then nudged the wingless angel and had a wider grin. "Especially when they happened to be in love," she giggled.

Etchel blushed. Although he had made this fact rather obvious throughout the course of their journey, it was always an embarrassing fact for hi to deal with.

" But seriously, Sir Etchel, you had nothing to worry about from the beginning! Fia here gave me some helpful hints on healing magic, so I decided to put in some immediate practice and brewed up some potions along the way! When it comes to magic, The Scarlet Witch is bound to excel!" Cierra boasted proudly.

Fia looked at the two of them in confusion. "... Fia? Why do they keep referring to me by that name? And... where have I heard it before?"

"Whatever! What matters in the end is that Fia is fine," Etchel cried out cheerfully. He then wasted no time in embracing his beloved in his arms.

The Kindly Fencer just sat there with a vague expression on her face as Etchel hugged her. Her face turned slightly red, then she closed her eyes.

Fia seemed to be lost in thought "Is this the one he loves? Is this why he's so happy around her? ... I ... remember... I once felt this way about someone too... long ago... before I..."

"Etchel... thank you..." she calmly said.

"Etchel? ... just Etchel? That's funny! You always used to refer to me as "Master Etchel"... what's going on?", Etchel laughed. In his mind, he admitted that something's off.

"Oh, come on! Dropping the formalities should be a natural part of a developing romance!" Cierra grinned. "Fia, please don't mind Etchel here. He's still a growing boy trying to find his way in the world!"

"... I guess, Cierra's right... it's just... after everything that's happened... I'm still afraid of loosing you. I thought you weren't acting like yourself, like the one lying before me was a different person. I guess I'm just being paranoid, aren't I?" Etchel laughed.

Etchel and company still remember the events that led up to the confrontation with Seth-rah. After facing both Ledah and Malice in the World Tree, the brave band fought through the Maze of Shadows to reach the corrupt Magus, Hector. It was after that showdown where Malice managed one final effort, and used Fia and herself for the sacrifice to summon the mighty power of Seth, who was ultimately bonded, with Hector to form the Holy Demon. With the remaining elixirs Fia left over, they managed to keep themselves alive long enough to finish off the ultimate foe. With the fading energies of Riviera's guardian, Ursula, Fia was restored to life, and everyone returned to Elendia.

After piece finally returned to Riviera, Fia offered her prayers to the holy shrine of Riviera before accompanying Etchel and Serene on their ongoing adventures to slay the remaining demons. While Etchel and Serene developed a deep bond of trust, it was with Fia that the Wingless Angel of Asgard expressed his deep affections for.

One fateful day, as Fia offered her daily prayer, an unusual force took hold of Fia, causing her to pass out. Since then, Fia had been asleep for days, up until this moment.

"Etchel, I'm sorry to have to break up your jubilation, but I think Fia needs some quiet time alone. She's been out of it for quite some time now, and I don't think it would be good to stimulate her so soon," Cierra suggested.

Etchel gave a deep sigh, then nodded understandingly. "Fia, is it true? Are you still a little groggy?"

Fia gave a deep look of nostalgia towards Etchel, then nodded slowly in response.

"Don't worry about it! She'll be perfectly fine after a few moments of quiet time! Etchel, maybe you should go off and hunt some more demons in the mean time!" Cierra chirped.

Etchel looked a little upset about leaving her again, but he understood quite well.

"Please rest a little longer, than. I'll be leaving with Serene for awhile to go after the infestation in Lacrima Castle. I promise that we'll try to make it back as soon as possible, so try not to worry!" Etchel said in a reassuring voice.

Again, Fia only responded with a silent nod.

"Please take care then, Etchel!" Cierra called to Etchel as he left. She then turned back to the resting fencer. "Fia honey, I'll be doing some more research at the Magic Guild. I'm sure you know how to get their, anyway, since you've actually been here longer than I have. So, please don't hesitate to come to me if something's wrong!"

The Scarlet Witch then made her to the door, gave one last wave goodbye, then immediately went out.

Curiously, the confused young maiden ran a hand through her hair. She immediately stood up, feeling the long, blowing dress on her body. Carefully, she observed the room, trying to look for something.

"That boy, Etchel… I see he's still quite healthy. Still, what is this madness? Why is that witch so friendly to me as well? And why is everyone insisting on calling me "Fia"? And this hair… I don't remember it being so long. Have I been unconscious long enough that I'm starting to look like that false Grim Angel, Malice? I'm surprised… I was certain that the blow she dealt me would be my last. I'm still alive, somehow… but I feel out place".

In a matter of moments, she spotted a mirror. She immediately stood in front of it and stared long and hard.

The long, flowing green hair accompanied with a matching bow; the sparkling emerald eyes; the white dress; it all felt so wrong.

"This isn't me. This isn't me at all"

The usual spiky blonde hair and cold, piercing, red eyes weren't there. Neither was the dashing red clape and black robe. Even the trademark black wings of the feared Grim Angels, or the treasured diviner, Lorelei, wasn't there. What should've reflected in the mirror was the image of Grim Angel Ledah, and yet, it was this strange woman who was looking back at him.

"This girl... I recognize her... she was the one who dealt me that tremendous blow with that foreign sword! ... I had sustained the damage from all those slashes... then Etchel struck me at full strength, but he refused to finish me off... it was this girl who stood right by his side back then. I also remember... seeing her on the other side, sometime after I crossed over..."

The inadequate Angel looked at the inexplicable reflection with curiosity. He then thought back to that peculiar moment that Etchel had looked upon this body with great longing.

"So then, Etchel... is this one you've chosen to spend the rest of your life with? A most curious choice. Somehow, she reminds me of an Angel I knew from long...".

Ledah clutched what would've been his weapon hand with some frustration.

"Even now... I feel incomplete without Lorelei... the great diviner and my most trusted weapon..."

Ledah then lowered the female body's head with a saddened look on her face.

"... I remember now why I really gave up my emotions... why my diviner was given that name... and why the familiarity of this body holds great significance... she was... my former love... my beloved angel, Lorelei..."

Just before sorrow could overwhelm the disoriented Ledah, a cheerfully young lass with short brown hair, some cat ears, and a green bow for her ensemble entered the room with a book.

"Hey, Fia! Nice to see you're up and running again! Cierra told me all about the good news, so I just felt it would be the perfect time to tell you about this record book I'm writing for the history of Riviera and recount all of your exiciting adventures! I ---"

Just as she stared into Fia's emerald eyes, she felt that something was amiss.

"L-Ledah..." she whispered helpless.

"Rothe... even in that silly little sprite form, I easily sense that you are that boy's familiar", Fia's voice coolly spoke with Ledah's intent.

Both Asgardians stared at each other for a long time. This wasn't quite the heartfelt reunion between two comrades, but it was an interesting encounter for the two of them, who now inhabit different bodies.

Slowly, Rothe approached Ledah with great caution. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of these unusual circumstances. She then raised her right hand high in the air, then--

SMACK!

Rothe slapped Fia's face in strong resentment, leaving a red mark.

"It IS you!" Rothe shouted in anger. "We all thought Fia finally woke up, but it's really you! Why didn't you tell anyone who you were? Why didn't you tell Etchel that you returned?"

Despite his punishment, Ledah retained a vague expression. "Do you honestly think that would be wise? Considering what I've done, I still doubt it would be a welcome reunion. Besides, I would think that Etchel would prefer thinking that this woman finally awoke, over the prospect of a former comrade who nearly killed his companions"

"Etchel already told you! He forgave you for everything! You were there when he said so! Did you think he WANTED you to die the way you did?"

Both of them were silent again for awhile.

"..Did... did I really throw my life away because I thought they wouldn't trust me? Was I really that foolish?" Ledah thought.

Rose continued, "Ledah! Even to this day, he thinks of you as nothing less than his friend, his trusted comrade! I'm not even sure you realized how much he looked up to you! He practically idolized you when we were all back in Asgard!"

"And yet... during the time you had descended unto Riviera... when I saw him with all of his friends... I was jealous of this strength... this potential he held that could surpass mine... when I possessed this natural power since as long as I could remember. It we he who grew into his strength, while mine was merely a tool for convenience." he thought.

"... and... wasn't there something more that you wanted to tell him as you were dying? That you were thankful for his friendship? That you loved him as a brother? Ledah... there was something in your eyes that told me you had more to say as you died in his arms..."

Ledah then thought back to how Etchel looked at him so affectionately in Fia's body, then back to an image of an angel with long crimson hair, and beautiful sapphire eyes, with a kind expression and quality of elegance that was so similar to the woman Ledah had seen in the mirror. Her wings were the purest of white, and her smile was the type that could brighten any day.

"I... always used to look at Lorelei that way, too... before she..."

Rothe caught a brief moment of Ledah's sorrow, but this quickly went away as he looked right back at her.

"No, there is nothing else I need to tell him. Not now. I believe he knows now... what sort of advice I meant to offer," he said in a content expression.

"L-Ledah... I was right... you really did regain your emotions..." Rothe said in awe.

"To be honest... I never think I ever really lost them," Ledah admitted. "You can confirm this to Etchel if you wish, as consolation for my time here".

"What! No! As long as you're here, you should tell him yourself! Let him know how happy you are to be able to see him again! Tell him everything!" Rothe shouted.

Ledah narrowed Fia's eyes, then gave a deep sigh, and looked away. "You do not understand, familiar..."

Again, he turned to face Rothe with a stern look. "This is not my body to parade in. Eventually, this "Fia" will come to regain her body, and I will fade away"

Rothe again looked frustrated. "Then you should just hurry up and go to him immediately! Don't waste this time standing around here!"

Suddenly, Fia's eyes looked weary. "I... don't even have enough time to do so now. My consciousness is fading, Rothe. If there is anything you wish to tell him about this conversation, then you may do so".

Slowly, Ledah made his way towards Rothe. He struggled to move, but he felt it necessary to approach her.

"Ledah, what are you saying! Are you going away, again? Ledah! Don't just leave like this! You finally have your emotions back! You.. you could at least say goodbye to Etchel! You at least owe him that much! Ledah!" Rothe shouted, but Ledah's fatigue grew greater with each second.

"I'm... sorry I won't be able to do ask you ask... but you can at least tell Etchel... that I'm glad... to see him with such good friends by his side... to see that he will have a bright future ahead of him... and that I wish him the best of luck..." he laughed.

No matter which body he inhabited, it was a shock for Rothe to see Ledah smile. There was a unique appeal to the way that Ledah smiled, even if it was Fia's face, but it most certainly left a strong impression on Rothe.

"...Ledah! I.. I don't know when you actually learned how to tell a joke now, but please stop! This isn't funny! Come on, just stay up! Look at me like you would usually do! Call me Familiar again! Anything! Just stop this! Ledah!"

Weakened by tremendous exhaustion, Ledah fell into Rothe's arms.

"... but I suppose... I should be most grateful to you, Rothe... it was you who was at Ethcel's side at all times... guiding him when I could not... inspiring him when he felt weak and alone... acting not only as his familiar, but his guardian as well... and after all that time... you secretly loved him all that time, and you readily gave him up to this girl, did you not?"

Tears ran down the poor cat girl's face. She wasn't sure if she was crying from the sacrifice she herself made for Etchel's happens, or if it's because of Ledah, who was once again fading from existence.

"Ledah... how dare you make a claim like that? I... don't know what you're talking about... stop ... stop doing this and explain yourself... L...L... Ledah!"

Ledah looked upon the disheartened cat girl with a weary smile. "Rothe, my old friend's familiar... for these last few moments... for helping Etchel all that time... thank you... thank you for everything"

And with those last few words, Ledah passed out in Rothe's embrace. The tears from Rothe's eyes ran down like two intense waterfalls.

"Ledah! Wake up! Ledah! LEDAH!"

Suddenly, Fia's body once again stirred from slumber.

"Ledah... is... is that you?" Rothe called in desperation. Her tears stopped imediatley.

The body began rubbing it's eyes, then it stared at Rothe curiously.

"...Rothe? What are you talking about? You saw Ledah? But... isn't he dead?"

Rothe carefully looked into her eyes, and saw that Fia returned.

"Uh... n-no! I'm sorry, I must've been hallucinating!".

Fia looked around and noticed she was back in her house.

"That's funny... the last thing I remember, I was back at the shrine, but now I'm back in Elendia. Uh... Rothe? How long was I out?".

"Uh... you were out for days, now! Everyone was worried, especially poor Etchel! But I'm glad to see you're okay now!" Rothe exclaimed.

"Master Etchel..." Fia uttered in deep yearning.

"Yeah. Out of everyone, he was the one who waited by your side the most. I even think he picked up your little habit of prayer, going in that position every night, begging that you wake up!" Rothe chirped.

"Really? That's so sweet of him" said Fia. "By the way, where is Master Etchel off to, now?".

Rothe gave a nervous laugh. "Well, uh... you see, there was a situation in Lacrima Castle, so he went out to do some demon hunting with Serene... just, the two of them"

Rothe wasn't sure how she'd react, but she was surprised to see a smile on her face.

"Okay, thank you. You know, you really shouldn't feel so uneasy like that, Rothe. I trust Master Etchel all the same" she said in a saintly tone.

Rothe looked at Fia with some jealousy. "I wish it was that easy for me when I decided to give him up! Seeing him with all of you ladies drove me crazy!" she thought in frustration.

"Ah... w-well... don't mind me! I just swore I saw Ledah ago, and you know how ridiculous this is! I just started taking down accounts of the adventures you guys had in trying to save Riviera, and it's been keeping me up for nights on end! The sleep deprivation must be getting to me!" she laughed nervously.

Fia then put her attention to a special looking book at a nearby table. "A recordbook... for the new age of Riviera? Rothe, that's a splendid idea! I'm glad that you're so dedicated to updating it, but you mustn't work yourself too hard. You might end up in a worse condition than I was!"

Rothe took strong notice at Fia's radiant smile and her warm, compassionate aura. She then sighed to herself. "I guess... if I was to give up Etchel to anyone... I'm glad it was to this loving young lady. She'll be able to take care of him just fine" she thought to herself.

Just then, a panicked fairy flew inside the house at amazing speed. It was Fia and Lyuri's fairy friend, Coco. "Fia! I'm glad finally okay! Cierra told me all about it, but there's something I need to tell you! Elendia's under attack!".

Both Fia and Rothe looked shocked by this sudden news.

"Lyuri and Ladie are desperately trying to hold off the demon, but they haven't been been able to do much! Fia, they need your help!".

Upon hearing this, Fia quickly grabbed a nearby rapier and quickly rushed out of the house.

During this time, Rothe noticed a strange, crimson energy that emitted from the rapier. "What was that?" she thought to herself.

Not too far away, at the town entrance, a white dragon ominously made its presence known. Lyuri fired arrow after arrow, while Ladie gave her best efforts at striking it down with her spear, but to no avail. Even worse was that Cierra was nowhere to be found.

"Agh! If we had that Scarlet Witch's help, I bet we could take this dragon out easily! White dragons are supposed to be susceptible to fire, right?" Ladie cried out loud as she continued to strike out at the impervious creature.

"Lyuri doesn't know where Cierra is! But Lyuri overheard Cierra once that Dragons are supposed to be resistant to magic!" Lyuri shouted back.

"Great... so even HER help would be useless! We aren't gaining any ground in this battle!" Ladie yelled.

"Lyrui refuses to give up!" Lyrui cried. She then grabbed a handful of arrows and prepared to fire.

"I never miss! Stardust!"

Immediatley, she unloaded a flurry of charged-up arrows upon her mighty foe, but they all merely bounced of its impregnable armor.

"Aghh... no way!" she groaned.

The white dragon immediatley retaliated with a claw swipe that sent Ladie flying, along with icy breath that overwhelmed Lyuri. The two of them suddenly felt like they were about to loose their lives, until a certain green-haired fencer arrived on the scene.

"Fia!" Lyuri shouted. "You're okay! Yay!"

"Graham's granddaughter is finally awake..." Ladie said in astoundment.

With a resolute look in her eyes, Fia pointed her rapier at the fearsome white dragon.

"Evil White Dragon ... how dare you threaten our peaceful village, Elendia? I will not allow you destroy what we have worked so hard to obtain!" she announced.

Without hesitation, Fia rushed forth to do battle with the white dragon. She charged in with her rapier held before her, trying to plunge the blade straight into it's face, but its hardened scales deflected the attack. She then tried slashing and striking with her gracefully might, but despite all her efforts, all of her attacks were useless. The dragon then made a swipe at Fia, but the fencer managed an impressive leaping back flip, despite the hindrance of her white dress.

"I cannot afford to waste my strength here! I must bring out my full strength!" she thought to herself.

Suddenly, Fia went into a strong offensive stance, with her rapier gleaming in the sun.

"My resolve shall prevail! Risoluto!"

Her rapier clashed with the dragon's hard scales in rapid fury, but it still could not scratch the terrible beast.

Tired from her last assault, Fia knelt down helplessly as the dragon remained strong. Taking advantage of Fia's weakness, the dragon swiped once more at Fia, this time hitting its mark, and send her away with a blow of icy breath.

"N-no... no! I can't... I won't let it end this way... Ursula had granted me this second life... Master Etchel refused to give up, even when I was sacrificed... he defeated the holy demon and gave Riviera another chance of peace! After everything... I cannot allow this dragon to take away my home!".

"Fia! Don't give up!" Lyuri shouted at the top of her longs.

"You are our chieftain's granddaughter! You must not loose to this creature!" Ladie cried.

Invigorated by sheer determination, Fia got back up on her feet. Although gravely injured, she knew that she had to defend Elendia.

Lyuri again fired a few more arrows to draw attention to herself, and Ladie charged back in. Again, the white dragon took care of them easily, but now its attention was back to them.

Fia noticed this opening and tried to take advantage, but she was struggling to move.

"I must fight... I must fight! I MUST FIGHT!" Fia shouted in her head.

Suddenly, her consciousness partially faded. She could still see and feel the world around her, but she no longer had control of her body. A burning sensation filled her entire body. Her rapier glowed with a bright crimson radiance. Her body moved again into an offensive stance, with an unwavering confidence in her eyes.

"F-Fia... what's going on!" Lyuri called out. She then noticed that the crimson aura had completely surrounded Fia herself. It appeared that the resolute fencer was still herself, but something felt very off.

"Death to all sinners," Fia uttered quietly in the air.

She once again pointed her rapier at the dragon, which at this time burned with violent intend.

"For the sins you have committed against Riviera, you shall not be forgiven. In the name of the gods, I shall pass judgment upon you" she cried threateningly.

Fia charged headlong into battle towards the white dragon, and it quickly responded with a bite aimed toward the head. Fia reacted smoothly by sliding underneath the dragon's body, and arrived on the other side. The dragon tried desperately to lash out with its tail, but Fia easily swatted it away with her rapier, which caused a flaming eruption upon impact. In a panic, the dragon tried to face its opponent, but it couldn't move fast enough.

"Thy sins shall be purged... LOST SERAPH!"

With burning rapier in hand, Fia pulled of her own spectacular version of Ledah's Execution Overdrive, delivering magnificent flaming slash after slash, each blow greatly weakening the the dragon. After the white dragon was dizzy, Fia leapt back and raised her rapier up with both hands. After delivering a furious downward slash in midair, red wings flew right above the white dragon, and a towering pillar of crimson inferno completely engulfed it, followed up with the raining of black feathers. In a matter of moments, the dragon was singed entirely. With the disappearance of the flaming pillar, nothing remained.

"Judgment has been passed" she coolly said. Afterwards, she fell down her knees in great fatigue, and blinked in confusion.

"Did... did I just do all of that?" Fia said to herself, startled by her sudden display of strength.

"Fia! Fia! Wow!" Lyuri shouted as she rushed out to meet her dear friend.

"I didn't know you could do all of that! Where did you learn use flames in your sword? C'mon! PLLLEEASEEEE TELL ME YOUR SECRET!" Lyuri whined.

"Amazing," Ladie uttered in wonder. "That amount of power... was the kind that only an Angel like Etchel was said to possess! How did Lady Fia manage to tap into it?"

"C'mon! C'mon! Don't be shy! Please teach Lyuri that trick! Teach me! Teach me!" Lyuri begged while hopping up and down.

Fia looked at the empty space where the dragon used to be. "I... don't... know" Fia quietly uttered to herself. She then took out her rapier and got a careful look at it.

She noticed that the hilt looked fancier, and colored in gold. The blade was a little wider than what it used to be. In fact, she noticed that the blade was somehow colored crimson. After carefully inspecting the sudden changes of her rapier, she noticed an inscription right where the blade met the hilt.

"...Scarlet... Edge?" Fia read in a whisper.

Suddenly, she heard a stalwart voice inside her head.

"Fia, Guardian of Elendia... art thou Etchel's chosen one?"

In a panic, Fia looked around, but saw no sign of a man nearby.

"Your bravery and loyalty has impressed me. You are indeed worthy of carrying out the will of the gods; therefore, I have entrusted you with my power" it echoed in her head.

Fia was shaken. She suddenly realized the great flame that resided within her body and soul.

"It is your responsibility now. Do not disappoint the gods, and do not disappoint Etchel" it commanded.

Fia was still uneasy about this mysterious voice. After calming down, and taking her time to think, she remembered the owner of that voice

Once again, Fia's caring smile shone through. She raised her head and looked toward the clouds in the sky. Interestingly, one of the clouds formed the shape of a winged being, and another, the shape of a spear.

Fia's emerald eyes sparkled once more on that pleasant day. A feeling of gratitude pulsed within her, which brought out a magnificent inner beauty. As if offering a prayer to the sky, Fia brought both of her hands close to her heart, while looking out towards the great blue sky.

"... Thank you, Leadh..."


End file.
